<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the more to love by neohearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593935">all the more to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neohearts/pseuds/neohearts'>neohearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>....weight gain ig?, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing a Bed, They love each other, Tickling, i’m so lonely, they talk about weight a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neohearts/pseuds/neohearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun melts into the bedsheets, into his borrowed hoodie, into Jaemin’s beautiful eyes and gentle hands.</p><p>Renjun falls in love all over again.</p><p> </p><p>(in which autumn has brought its warmth and colors, and renjun and jaemin spend a lazy mid-afternoon day in bed.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the more to love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just as a tiny, tiny, t i n y warning they discuss about weight gain (as mentioned in the tags) it’s not major but it never hurts to be safe and give a second notice<br/>unbetaed and heavily unedited as always!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meek, autumn sun hides behind the mass of thickening clouds, its mellow rays poking through the layers of pale-gray blossoms and disappearing into the infinite blue of the sky. The crisp air managed to seep through the walls of the apartment and into the bedroom, joining the faint sunlight trickling through the windowpane and marking its glowing imprint on the bedsheets.</p><p>Renjun snuggles further into the warmth of his hoodie—well, <i>Jaemin’s</i> hoodie, the tips of his fingers barely manage to peek out through the ends of the sleeves—and glances past the screen of his phone.</p><p>Jaemin’s head is tucked into the side of Renjun’s torso, snug against the curve of his waist, meandering locks of dark hair fanning out over the bedsheets and the fabric of Renjun’s— wait no, his <i>own</i> hoodie. He’s messing around with some game on his phone, thumb seeming to tap against the phone screen almost absentmindedly. Momentarily lost in the individual strands of his boyfriend’s head of hair, Renjun pictures Jaemin’s expression in absence of being able to see it himself at this angle; blank stare and lips nearly turned downward, unfocused eyes reflecting the bouncing colors of the game on his phone screen. He can practically see the waves of boredom radiating off of Jaemin.</p><p>Renjun returns his focus to the lock screen of his phone then stretches over to leave it on the bedside table, knowing his apps won’t be able to occupy him anymore today. When he settles back into place, he brings his wrist to his nose and sniffs the sleeve of Jaemin’s hoodie. The faint aromas of lavender and bitter coffee gently fill his senses and he sinks further into the bed.</p><p>He feels Jaemin shift beside him, repositioning so that his chest is flush against Renjun’s hip, effectively bracketing his lower half, and throwing an arm over his waist, tossing his phone to the space across the bed with the action so now both of their devices are forgotten and out of reach.</p><p>A few minutes of silence tick by, and Renjun thinks Jaemin has fallen asleep, until the fingers curled under his waist slip out and slowly trace down his thigh.</p><p>Renjun doesn’t give this much attention—he’s grown more than accustomed to Jaemin’s random bouts of affection over the duration of their relationship—but his fingers are trailing up and down his thigh a <i>lot</i>. Renjun is beginning to muse if something is on Jaemin’s mind with how agonizingly delicate and unhurried his movements are.</p><p>Then, Jaemin’s fingers slide over the width of Renjun’s thigh, the span of his hand nearly wrapping around the plushness completely, and he squeezes.</p><p>Renjun audibly squeaks in surprise. Jaemin resumes running his hand up and down the length of his thigh, and this time he’s massaging a lot more than simply skimming his finger pads over the denim of his jeans. Jaemin doesn’t use much force, his touches firm but fleeting, but warmth speckles across his cheeks nonetheless.</p><p>“What are you doing,” Renjun mutters after a few more quickened heartbeats, reluctantly breaking the comfortable silence of the room. With each squeeze Jaemin gives, the more heat starts to gather on his face; he wants to put a halt to whatever Jaemin’s planning before he’s reduced to an incoherent, flustering mess.</p><p>“Mm.” Jaemin hums distractedly (<i>Bastard</i>, Renjun glowers at his boyfriend’s oh so eloquent reply) and he withdraws from his thigh only to switch his focus to Renjun’s other leg; the one pressed up against his middle. His fingers dig into the underside of Renjun’s thigh, lifting it and pulling it impossibly closer to his torso before giving it the same exact treatment. Jaemin just keeps <i>squeezing</i>.</p><p>Renjun struggles to find his words again. “<i>Ah</i>—” Jaemin pinches his inner thigh and strokes over the area with a thumb. “Jaemin, wait, seriously, what’s up?”</p><p>Jaemin grips his thigh tightly again, Renjun resists the urge to knee him in the mouth, but when he finally looks up to face him, all intentions of conveying annoyance disintegrate into the autumn air.</p><p>The loving brown of Jaemin’s eyes is warm, <i>so</i> warm, warmer than pools of honey and molten amber. The stardust in his gaze flickers with pure adoration, tiny planets orbiting in chocolate galaxies as clusters of constellations dance in endless coffee hues.</p><p>Renjun doesn’t know why Jaemin is suddenly gazing at him like this, but it instantly renders him soft. He melts into the bedsheets, into his borrowed hoodie, into Jaemin’s beautiful eyes and gentle hands.</p><p>Renjun falls in love all over again.</p><p>“Baby,” Jaemin breathes out. His voice is more air than sound. “Injoon, did you gain weight?” He gives Renjun’s thigh a light squeeze in emphasis.</p><p>Oh. “Oh.” Renjun echoes his thoughts. <i>Huh</i>. He recomposes himself—kind of. “Did I?”</p><p>A soft smile curves his parted mouth, the corners of his eyes crinkling in joy. Jaemin props himself up on his elbows, Renjun’s leg trapped between his forearms so now both of his hands are kneading his thigh. “You’re so pretty,” he marvels, tone low and distant, as though the words weren’t intended to be said aloud. “So beautiful. God, I just love you so much.”</p><p>Renjun flushes on instinct. Usually, he would groan or mimic retches as if about to puke, maybe shove him with enough force to fling him off the bed, but right now he doesn’t even have it in him to respond vocally.</p><p>Jaemin catches this; just like with any fragile piece of body language that accidentally slips through the gaps of Renjun’s fingers, Jaemin is there to pick up the fragments and place them back into Renjun’s grasp, encasing his hands over Renjun’s to help him hold onto the vestiges more securely. He detaches himself from Renjun’s leg, handsome features creased with worry. “Renjun? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s just…” Renjun pauses to think, rearranging phrases in his brain and picking out words to map an explanation. “Hm… I don’t mind that I put on a few pounds, honestly, but I can’t really gain weight that easily…” He trails off, words disappearing and tongue empty despite his throat aching to speak more.</p><p>“You’re wondering if something happened,” Jaemin guesses for him.</p><p>Renjun shakes his head. “Not really. It’s not like I’ve been stressed or anything, but I think I have been eating a bit more lately? I didn’t think it would end up, uh, showing.”</p><p>“I like it,” Jaemin reassures immediately, fervently. “It’s good that you gained weight, it means you’re getting healthier. I always worry about how thin you are.”</p><p>Renjun presses his lips together. “It was just unexpected, that’s all. Me gaining weight.”</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes soften. He sits up abruptly, dipping the mattress and causing Renjun to blink up at him in slight bewilderment, and grabs Renjun’s hand. His thumb strokes over his knuckles when he murmurs, “c’mere.”</p><p>Renjun pushes himself up to sit without question. Jaemin guides him onto his lap so that Renjun straddles him, his hands on his shoulders and his knees on either side of thighs. Jaemin pecks Renjun on the lips, sweet and chaste, then leans forward to bump their foreheads together, their breaths mingling. “I love you.” Jaemin rubs their noses together affectionately before he continues. “Every part of you. <i>All</i> of you. No matter what happens, nothing will change how beautiful, smart, and brave you are. I just want you to be the happiest, baby. Whatever you do, whatever you want, I’ll always be here for you, okay?” He lifts a hand to cup Renjun’s cheek and presses a short kiss to the tip of his nose. Jaemin’s fingers brush past further to pull Renjun into the crook of his shoulder, arms reaching around and enveloping his smaller frame in a tight hug. “Nothing will ever change how much I love you,” Jaemin says, kissing along his earlobe.</p><p>Renjun grumbles into his shoulder but embraces him back all the while. “I’m not even insecure about it, you just wanted to tell me all of that. Do you like complimenting me that much?”</p><p>A pause. “Maybe.” Renjun doesn’t need to see Jaemin’s face to know that he’s smiling to himself.</p><p>Jaemin nuzzles into the side of Renjun’s neck, sighing in content. They sway a little side to side in their place, relishing in the comfort of their bedroom and the autumn day, breathing in the crisp air and the faint scent of vanilla (Renjun lighted one of his favorite scented candles the previous day).</p><p>Then— “You didn’t say ‘I love you’ back.”</p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes. He should have expected Jaemin’s whiny side to kick in after he showered him with adoration and praise. “And?”</p><p>Jaemin pulls away, eyes all round and sparkly as his bottom lip juts out. “Say it back.”</p><p>“What are you, five?”</p><p>“Fine fine, you don’t have to say it back, just give me a kiss.” Jaemin flutters his eyelashes and has the nerve to pucker his lips. “I’m waiting.”</p><p>Renjun fakes a gag. “Gross, no way.”</p><p>Jaemin’s cackle pierces the atmosphere, but his eyes glint mischievously. Quick as a cat, his hands jab into Renjun’s sides and gyrate, eliciting a shriek out of Renjun. His scream dissolves into shrill giggles as he curls into himself and flops back onto the mattress, tears pricking his eyes when Jaemin clambers after him to keep tickling him. He tries to cover his sides and kick Jaemin away, but his efforts are useless with the way he’s turned boneless and weak.</p><p>“<i>Na Jaemin!</i>”</p><p>“I won’t stop until you kiss me and say that you love me,” Jaemin snickers over Renjun’s strangled squeals. His fingers creep under Renjun’s hoodie and jab into the sensitive skin of his waist, twisting and digging.</p><p>An unfiltered yelp rips itself out of Renjun’s throat at the action. “Okay! Okay!” Renjun can barely wheeze out a cry between his series of giggles. Jaemin’s hands are off, leaving Renjun breathless and heaving as an aftermath. “I love you.”</p><p>Jaemin cups his ear with a hand, mouth open in amusement. “Huh? I couldn’t hear you,” he singsongs.</p><p>“I said I love you, you insufferable prick.”</p><p>“I’m gonna ignore what you said in the last part.” Jaemin scoots up the bed. “Now kiss me.”</p><p>Renjun huffs out in exasperation. “Really?”</p><p>“I’m serious,” Jaemin protests. “I’ve had a recent lack of attention from you.” He pouts for added effect. “Please, baby?”</p><p>Renjun sighs in defeat. He arches his neck up as an invitation.</p><p>Jaemin’s lips are warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took almost TWO WEEKS to get out,,,, i wrote the first half in almost a single day but the rest took little over a week :’) my motivation was a l l over the place djdjfjdb BUT as always, thanks for reading &lt;33<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/neosundrop">my twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>